The Tiki Warrior vs Prince Humuhumunukunukuapua
by RachelKarenGeller
Summary: This story is a Rypay/Troypay. It’s how I think Ryan could have felt during the rehearsal for Humuhumunukunukuapua in High School Musical 2. WARNING Twincest!


**The Tiki Warrior versus Prince ****HumaHuma**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or this show.**

**This story is a Rypay/Troypay. It's how I think Ryan could have felt during the rehearsal for Humuhumunukunukuapua in High School Musical 2. I like both Troypay and Rypay.**

**I actually wrote this before the HumaHuma scene was released on DVD when I found the full version of it on a Belgium TV channel on you tube, I wrote to where the song ends the wrote the rest on Thurs though I had computer ban so couldn't post till now.**

**Thank you and enjoy**

**XXX**

Troy was just about to clock out and leave for his date with Gabriella; he didn't want to be late at any cost because they didn't get that much time to spend together as it was. As he clocked out he turned around and there was Mr Fulton

"Your not done" he stated Troy sighed why was he not done? he had done everything for the day and he really just wanted to get to his date with Gabriella.

"But I'm done for the day sir and actually I have a date" Troy said trying to speed the conversation up.

"Mr Bolton you are under the mistaken impression that i'm interested in what you have to say!", while saying this Mr Fulton was banging on a torch apparently trying to get it to work, when it finally flashed he said "follow me"

"But..." Troy tried to argue

"no more speaking" Mr Fulton said and walked off. Troy inserted his card back into the file and sighed he had no choice but to follow him.

Troy was led to somewhere very dark, he knew he was outside but didn't recognize the place. Mr Fulton guided the way with the torch and told him to keep silent. But Troy's curiosity got the better of him and he reminded Mr Fulton that he had a date to go to, hoping in a futile attempt that he would let him go but Mr Fulton simply stated

"The night is still young and so are you, watch your step, insurance issues"

Troy asked "but where are we?" Mr Fulton just put his arm around Troy's shoulder and said

"Please Mr Bolton hold your applause till the very end" and with that he was pushed into a big hard chair.

"What the heck? Mr Fulton?" Troy cried out but was silenced soon as a man dressed in very bright coloured rodes came out from behind some rocks and started to light big staffs to illuminate the place while music played.

Troy took a good look around and then the boy started to sing

**Ryan:  
A long time ago in a land far away  
Lived the pineapple princess, Tiki.  
She was sweet as a peach, in a pineapple way,  
But so sad that she hardly speaky.  
Still, if you listen well,  
You'll hear her secret wish.**

Troy recognized the voice of Ryan Evans and knew somehow that Sharpay would be involved as well, as the two never performed without one another, he just didn't know why they were doing this? But somewhere buried deep inside Troy he was looking forward to seeing Sharpay.

**Sharpay:**

Aloha everybody, my name is Tiki!

I long to free a truly remarkable fish  
My sweet prince.

And sure enough she appeared her long hair cascading down her back, she was dressed in a sparkling blue dress that hugged her curves perfectly with a beautifully glittering tiara on her head and a little pineapple situated on top, this was so Sharpay. Troy couldn't help but stare, she did look beautiful and he was happy to see her.

**Humuhumunukunukuapua'a  
Makihiki malahini-who  
Humuhumunukunukuapua'a  
Ooh!  
Hawana wakawakawakaniki pu pu pu.**

Sharpay got on a surfboard and started to pretend to surf, all thoughts of Gabriella and their date were temporarily erased from his mind as Troy thought of how sexy she looked surfing.  
**  
Ryan, the fog?**

Suddenly Ryan switched on the fog machine and a big stream of fog appeared Troy put his hands up, the fog really wasn't necessary.

**Ryan:**

She dreams of a boy who is under a spell  
That has left him all wet and scaly.

Sharpay:

I sing from my heart of the power of love,  
Just a girl with a ukulele.

Come to me, my sweet one, and be still.  
I'll grasp your tail and stroke each tender gill.

This line put thoughts in Troy's head how he'd love for her grab him and stroke all of him tenderly.

**My sweet prince.**

Troy continued to watch in awe very interested now. A wind swept over Troy and the air around him became a little colder. He had to hold on to the chair so he wasn't swept away but it wasn't really him who was getting swept away it was his heart by a certain blonde haired drama queen.

**Humuhumunukunukuapua'a  
Makihiki malahini-who  
Humuhumunukunukuapua'a  
Ooh! **

Suddenly all the back up singer girls came running up to him and surrounded him dancing still. Troy was a bit scared at the moment because he wasn't sure he trusted them and didn't know what they were going to do but he had a funny feeling it was to do with him.

**  
Hawana wakawakawakaniki pu pu pu.**

Then Sharpay came over to him and sat on the floor just a few yards away from him. He stared down at her loving how cute she looked.

**Now this is where we lean into the whole  
Kabuki thing.**

Sharpay Ryan & Girls:

The clouds turned grey, and the big sky cried,  
And the ocean had a fit.

Sharpay:

(Ryan, where's my ocean!? )

Sharpay, Ryan & Girls:

Then the wind went whoosh, and thunder  
Cracked, and mighty Mount Fufu spit.

Troy was a little taken back as he heard actually lighting sound coming from above him and flashes of light.****

Sharpay [spoken:

(Mighty Mount Fufu spit! )

Then all the back up singer girls pushed Troy in his chair into the middle of what looked like a square

"Hey wait where are we going?" Troy asked but received no answer, he was getting more worried that they were moving him.****

Sharpay & Ryan:

T-T-T-Tiki T-Tiki  
Wanna speaky, speaky, speaky.  
With the mighty spirt fufu  
T-T-T-Tiki T-tiki wanna speaky speaky speaky  
The words I will not mince.  


The back up singer girls continued to dance around Troy while Ryan looked like he was having a great time being a DJ?

**  
Sharpay:**

Please make a man of my fresh fish prince.

This is real fish talk... No lie.

This creeped Troy out more than anything else because the back up singers were lined up making weird faces and everyone seemed to be making weird noises in an attempt at fish talk apparently.

**  
Ohh-ohhh-ahh-cooo-ohhh-caa-gg  
And then the fish turns into a  
Gorgogeus prince and sings:**

Sharpay came up behind Troy and placed a brightly coloured Hawaiian lei necklace around his neck. Troy looked down at it weirdly but had no time to protest because she then stuck a piece of paper in front of his face. Troy took one look at it, it was the lyrics to the song and she seemed to want him to sing the next part but he just couldn't, it sounded so ridiculous he had to protest, so he immediately waved his hands

"no, no way" he said as she kept behind him and he could feel her hot breath against his cold neck, it felt so good, he knew he shouldn't be feeling like this, he had Gabriella after all, so why did it feel so nice?****

I'm Prince Humuhumunukunukuapua'a  
Amakahiki malahini who.  
(With me! )

Troy dropped the lyric sheet as Sharpay took his hand and tried to pull him up from his seat but Troy wouldn't move, he didn't want to join in all the dancing

**  
Humumunukunukuapua'a  
Ooh!   
Hawana wakawakawakaniki pu pu pu**

Ryan had just stripped off his robes to be revealed in an orange flowered very sexy Tiki warrior short and vest top, he was expecting Sharpay to come to him and take HIS hand and start dancing with him but as he saw when Troy wouldn't budge Sharpay let go and continued dancing without him. This hurt Ryan so much because in every rehearsal they had done she had always danced with him. At this point he turned to the backup singers asking them

"What's going on?" One of them put there hands on him trying to comfort him but he was truly hurt.****

Sharpay; 

EVERYBODY! 

Everybody started to follow Sharpay dancing around Troy's chair in a hula style but Ryan had a real strop on him because his own sister hadn't gone to him and danced with him like they had rehearsed. She had gone to big basketball, head boy instead. So when they were dancing around Ryan didn't dance he just walked around giving mean glares at Troy mimicking him like

"ohh I'm Troy, I get special treatment off Sharpay even better than she gives her own brother!

Troy was sitting back and breathing heavily at this moment he was really freaked out and hoped it would end soon.****

All:

Humuhumunukunukuapua'a  
Makihiki malahini-who  
Humuhumunukunukuapua'a  
Ooh!  
Hawana wakawakawakaniki pu pu pu.  
Wakawakawakaniki pu pu pu.

What Sharpay did next hurt Ryan most of all, she placed the princes crown on Troy! It hurt so much that Ryan nearly cried, you see he had one secret just one that he NEVER EVER told his sister, he loved her as more than a sister, he knew he could never tell her as she would never feel the same way but as much as he tried to stop himself feeling this way he couldn't, he loved her, he loved the way she ordered him about, he loved how happy she could get and loved how he was the only person in the world that truly understood her but then it dawned on him, why she was really doing this, it was all just a plan for her to get Troy and he couldn't stand it, he hated Troy. He was so jealous of him; he wanted to be the one who Sharpay was so in loved with. He barely danced the last few lines of the song and made no effort to do it right, he was tearing up inside. But there was NO way Troy was keeping his crown that Sharpay _should_ have placed on his head!

**  
Wakawakawakaniki pu...  
Pu...  
Pu!**

When the song ended Sharpay went over to talk to her gal pals while Ryan came over to claim wahat were rightfully his! He snatched the crown off Troy's head and shoved it on his own head to complete his outfit then went to walk off but remembered he had forgotten his lei necklace he stormed back and Troy knew he was coming and quickly took out the necklace as Ryan stuck his hand out waiting. Troy handed it out and Ryan went to storm off. Ryan REALLY didn't want to leave Troy alone with his sister he knew he was just going to hurt her and turn her down as he had so many times but no fret as always Ryan would be there for her to console her and tell her everything will work out when what he really wanted to do was hold her and kiss her and never let her go. But that was wrong.

Ryan reluctantly did leave as he knew Sharpay would only shout at him and make him leave if he didn't.

At the same time Sharpay came back over to Troy and asked "So do you love it?"

To be honest Troy appreciated that Sharpay had clearly gone through all this trouble for him but he couldn't say he 'loved' it because it had only really werided him out and had been way over the top, Troy wondered if he could sway Sharpay towards what he liked so he asked her " Look have you ever tried just singing?, no back up singers, no big stage props" At the same time he was enjoying how close she was to him and trying his best not to look down at hope and hoping to high heavens she didn't look down at him cause she would get quite a surprise if she did.

Sharpay pondered this for the second only because Troy had said it; if anyone else had she would have just got mad. "It would be much harder to get an applause that way"

Troy thought he might have got through to her so he wasn't going to stop now "I'm not talking about applause I'm talking about hanging out with friends and doing nothing and singing for fun?"

Sharpay gasped and placed a finger to Troy's lips, Troy was ready to felt at the feeling of her soft delicate fingers on his moist lips. Troy had given Sharpay an idea.

"Wait a minute, not doing anything!, that might work!, a dark stage, a single spotlight, we break out of darkness in a circle of light" Sharpay by now had jumped down onto the chair with Troy and he loved having her so close to him and watched happily as she motioned what they could do and honestly he was beginning to like the idea.

"Wait we?" Troy said trying to process the idea, he loved that idea but as he began to get up to pace while thinking about it Sharpay must have thought he was going to walk off.

"No set, No thrills"

She actually sounded sincere. She gently pulled his arm to stop him running off and she stood up with him as he turned around to face her.

"That's a great idea Troy; we could do it at our club talent show?"

Sharpay took hold of both his hands and placed them in hers, all he could do was gaze into her pleading loving eyes. But he wasn't keen on singing in front of everyone with Sharpay at a talent show.

"Sharpay singing and dancing is really your thing not mine"

Sharpay smiled sweetly as she swayed from side to side and Troy could see she was getting shy and he couldn't believe it, Sharpay Evans, shy!, it's unheard of but he loved that he could have such a unique effect on her. "It could be our thing" she said sweetly.

Troy knew he had a girlfriend but at this moment in time he couldn't really care less he had already kept Gabriella waiting over 2 hours and spent so little time with her lately if she didn't dump him for that he would be very surprised.

"Ok Sharpay, lets say it could be our thing?"

Sharpay's sweet shy face instantly turned into a huge smile and she threw her arms around Troy clutching on to him.

"Oh Troy, how long I've waited to hear you say that!"

Troy placed his arms around her waist and held her to him knowing this was where he wanted to be.

They slowly separated but their eyes never left each other, Sharpay slowly leaned in nearer to Troy's face and when she saw him do the same she slowly closed her eyes knowing and eagerly anticipating what was to come.

There lips touched ever so softly and to Troy it was like hearing angels singing and fireworks going out everywhere, her lips felt so soft and were like they were made to fit his he immediately ran his tongue over her bottom lip wanting entrance and held her pulling her closer into his body. He was surprised when she didn't only not let him enter but pulled back.

Sharpay stood away from him dazed as she held her fingers to her lips as if inspecting them.

Troy was so confused, he thought Sharpay wanted him, she had always gave that impression so what was wrong?

But what he didn't know what that Sharpay was just as confused as him, this was all she ever wanted since starting high school, apart from a pink locker, being in every musical, being co president of the drama club, her own pink car And a dressing room and the spotlight of course. Apart from all that the only boy she ever wanted was Troy and now she had him and to add to that he had just kissed her and made her feel like he wanted her too now, so why did she feel nothing?

Sharpay had thought kissing him would be a dream but it was like kissing her brother! Not that she'd know as she never had kissed her brother on the mouth since she was at least 5.

Sharpay didn't understand it at all but she now knew Troy wasn't the man for her but she HAD to be sure. She went and grabbed his face again and brought him into another quick kiss catching him off guard. She pulled away a few seconds later, still nothing. She went over to the large brown chair and sat down and put her head in her hands.

Troy came and sat next to her, he put his arm around her but she shoved it off. "No Troy, I'm s…s.." Sharpay wasn't used to saying such a as she considered 'weak' word so she found it hard to say but Troy sat patiently waiting.

I'm sorry" she said quickly in one breath "Go back to Gabriella Troy"

Troy went to stand up and faced her "NO!!!, Sharpay you can't just drag me into this stage performance thing and get me feeling for you then chuck me away, I'm sorry Sharpay but even rich people don't treat people like that!"

Sharpay was near crying now, the tears were just waiting to burst out, and when she cried, she cried!

"NO TROY CAN'T YOU SEE? I DON'T FEEL ANYTHING FOR YOU NOW!"

Troy stood frozen like the stone scenery, he couldn't believe it, he knew Sharpay could be mean but she couldn't honestly have dragged him into this knowing he secretly liked her and kept this act up for years, not possible this was new! He liked her now and NOW she decided she didn't feel anything after dragging him out here, making him feel for her and making him cheat on his girlfriend! When he finally snapped back to reality she was gone…

Ryan Evans lay on his bed in his room, he had calmed down now after a calming section of yoga. He was still sad over Sharpay but he knew he would be the one she would come crying to and just as he said that his door burst open and Sharpay ran up to him and collapsed in a heap beside him crying.

Ryan tried to hide the smile as what he had expected happened, She was a little later than he predicted but nether the less she was here.

"Oh Ryan, it's TERRIBLE!" She cried

"I know, I know" Ryan said rudding her back and trying to calm her down.

"What happened?" he asked but he thought he already knew but being the caring brother he had to ask and make it seem like he hadn't been thinking about it for the past half hour.

Sharpay sniffed and laid her head on her twin brother's lap looking up at him.

"It was amazing at first, it was all going so well, then after me and Troy talked about how we could do Huma Huma together for the talent show, with you she quickly added, and then he was making signs that he liked me and not that Gabriella brian box!, Then we, well it was supposed to be amazing!"

What was?" Ryan asked stroking her hair.

We kissed Sharpay said the tears flowing more than ever, she turned over and buried her head in her brothers shirt. Ryan didn't make it known to Sharpay but his fist was tightly clenched, he was so jealous that Troy had got to kiss this perfect creature that lay before him and still make her cry! But he was here for her now.

"But Shar I thought that was what you wanted?"

"I did!" Sharpay said looking up at him again her makeup staining her face and her eyes going red and puffy.

"Then what went wrong?" Ryan asked

Sharpay closed her eyes and slowly opened them again as if trying to prepare herself to tell him and trying to calm down.

"I didn't feel anything" she said quietly

Now Ryan had to make an O face and Sharpay saw it.

"Oh Shar, But I thought you loved Troy?" Ryan said holding her closer now.

"I thought I did too but I don't know now, how can I kiss someone and feel nothing?, is it me? Am I a bad kisser or something?"

"Ryan let out a chuckle "Shar I bet you're the best kisser in school"

Sharpay smiled, she loved how her brother could always cheer her up no matter how down she was "Thanks Ry, but how will I know?"

Ryan suddenly had an idea that would both satisfy him and Sharpay. "Why don't you kiss me? No one knows you better than I do Shar and you know I will always be honest with you"

Sharpay pondered this for a second, he had a point and one kiss couldn't hurt could it?

She nodded and sat up to face him "Ok" she said leaning in, Ryan had hardly any time to process the fact that she had just agreed and was now leaning in but as he always did with Sharpay he followed her lead and leaned in. When their lips touched it was Sharpays and Ryan's turn to feel the birds humming and Angel's singing and fireworks exploding in their mouths. They couldn't believe how good it felt, how right it felt. Ryan knew he should always wait for Sharpay's que but this time he couldn't help it, he deepened the kiss and held her too him. He was surprised when she followed his lead and wrapped her arms around his neck pushing her small frame on his knocking him back onto his bed with her on top.

The twins continued to make out for a few minutes stroking and touching and having tongue fights with each other until the need for air finally won over them.

"Wow" was all they could say in unison

"Yeah" Ryan said still holding her as she looked into his eyes never leaving his gaze while she lay on top of him.

Ryan knew if there was ever a moment that Sharpay should know how he felt now was it. He took a deep breath and rehearsed the words in his head beforehand. Eventually he was ready he held onto her still but looked deep into her eyes as if he thought if he stared hard enough he could talk to her heart. "Sharpay, I have a confession to make…"

"Yeah Ryan," she said stroking his hair gently smiling at him "Go ahead, you know you can tell me anything"

Ryan gulped as the hairs on the back of his neck were sticking up due to her delicate touch. "I have these feelings, I shouldn't have but I can't help it"

Sharpay was curious now as she stopped playing with Ryan's hair and looked at him more seriously, Ryan was partly thankful she had stopped playing with him as he could concentrate better now but he was a bit scared at how serious she had gone. He considered for one last time whether this was the right thing to do before finally blurting out "I'm in love with you Sharpay"

Sharpay's jar dropped and she went to sit up but fell sideways off the bed and onto the floor. Ryan was straight up on his feet and ready to lend a hand to help her up. When she was up she stood stone still, she couldn't believe her own flesh and blood twin brother was IN love with her, she knew they loved each other like a brother and sister would and even a bit more because they were twins but she never thought he was IN love with her.

She began to think back to if there was any signs she missed, she thought about the HumaHuma show and how Ryan had got so stropy because she chose Troy, she couldn't begin to imagine how bad Ryan must have felt having to leave her alone with Troy to try and win him over. She was so proud of him for being so brave and such a great brother.

She then thought about him and how he was he only one who ever understood her, who knew just what she wanted and how to treat her, who she would run to when she was sad like now, who would be there for her and dance with her till their feet were so sore they could have blisters. She hadn't felt anything in the kiss with Troy but she certainly felt something this time with Ryan, could it be Ryan was the guy for her? Again she had to know so she grabbed his face and kissed him again and like Troy she caught him off guard but still she felt that rush of excitement and those blasts of fireworks as she kissed him. When they broke away Sharpay slowly opened her eyes half way and gazed into Ryan's resting her forehead against his.

"I love you Ryan"

" I love you too sis"

They then kissed again and went into another heated make out session.

**The End**


End file.
